PvE Missions
Overview Unlike most other online shooters, Warface offers a vast, and constantly updated PvE universe designed for co-op (cooperative) gameplay. PVE missions update daily, bringing new experiences, challenges and scenarios. Mission Difficulty 'Introduction(aka Hot Walk)' Considered a training environment that the player can use to familiarize themselves with different types of opponents and squad tactics. Though fairly easy, these missions can be profitable in terms of money and experience earned. The Map/Mission is always the same. 'Easy' The first true test of a squad’s abilities, and requires true teamwork and individual skills.These missions usually feature some special type of challenge such as a boss fight or a “safari objective". Naturally, these missions provide higher rewards than their Introduction Mission counterparts. Easy missions are updated every 24 hours, providing players with new content every day. A fast time and a high score will net you max 24 Crowns. 'Normal' Harder campaign that requires great amounts of cooperation and skills, but provides twice the reward of the easy missions; however, according to developers in a PvE walkthrough video (see video at right), only about 7% of all squads actually complete the mission objectives at this difficulty setting.Just like Easy Missions, Normal Missions are updated every 24 hours. A fast time and a high score will net you max 56 Crowns. 'Hard' Extremely more difficult than Normal difficulty; the NPC's deal enormous amounts of damage and high team coordination and class knowledge is required. Just like Easy and Normal Missions, Pro Missions are updated every 24 hours. A fast time and a high score will let you max 120 Crowns. 'Spec Ops' Those missions need a Survival Coin in order to start. *'The Great White' - Your mission is to find and kill Oberon White, the brain and money behind all Blackwood Operation. There is a total of 20 Waves. Each time you finish a wave, you proceed to the elevator and go to the next level. With each wave, the level difficulty increases. At the final floor, you will need to take out a helicopter that is leaving for a short period of time. At the end, if you manage to complete the mission, you are rewarded with high amounts of experience, money, and a box containing money, a random item and XP. *'Cold Peak' - Protect an objective from Blackwood forces. There are 3 missions, Spearhead, Ambush and Zenith. There is also Marathon, in which all three missions are played at same time instead of separately. *'Darkness' - Protect an EMP Vehicle from Cyborgs to destroy the factory where they were built. Available in three difficulties. At the end you will have to fight an enormous, highly armed cyborg that cannot be killed with the EMP. *'Volcano' - Attack a research center in a Volcano located in Africa. At the end you will fight Ursula, a powerful security turret. For the fight, you are provided with a high-tech energy weapon, taken from Blackwood guards that try to ambush you before the fight. It is available in Easy, Normal, Pro and Hardcore. *'Anubis' - Destroy an cyborg factory builten inside a Pyramid in Egypt. Three difficulties available. No bosses. *'Escape From Anubis' - Escape from the desert storm. Three difficulties available. *'Black Shark '- Plant explosives inside a signal transmitter under construction, fighting both cyborgs and normal enemies. Near the end you will find and free the Cold Peak team, who has been missing for over a year. Three difficulties. No bosses. *'Icebreaker '- Blackwood is attacking the Warface headquarters and you must defend it. Three difficulties. *'Pripyat '- Explore Chernobyl and investigate Blackwood's plans in the location. Three difficulties. *'Sunrise' - Three difficulties. *'Mars '- That moment has come: it's time to go on a trip to the Red Planet! Three difficulties. *'Hydra '- Warface is in for a real test of strength. There is a total of 20 Waves with a limit of 3 players, at the end of the final wave, you will need to take out a flagship, it's warbox reward is given out once the mission timer reaches zero on specops selection screen (weekly reset). Types of Missions *'Traverse (Path)' – The objective is simply to get the team from point A to point B eliminating along the way as many Blackwood troops as possible. *'Seek and Destroy (Apache, Mech, Air Exhaustion)' – The objective of this mission is to locate and destroy a “boss”. Currently the game has two bosses available: KA-50 attack helicopter (a large gunship that moves quickly around the sky and fires bullets and rockets that you have to shoot down with rockets) and Mech 2300 (a large land mech that only has one vulnerability: its cockpit, for which you have to repeatedly detonate rockets at it). *'Arena' – This mission involves holding a position against waves of the advancing Blackwood forces. *'Safari (Low Combustor and Hunting) '– The team is confined to a moving vehicle(like a Transport truck or the Hovercraft advancing through the hostile territory and under fire from all sides. Note: Low Combustor also confines players to a moving lift for half of the mission. *'Escort (Bulletproof, Out of Signal, Ride Down) '– This mission involves escorting a vehicle through enemy territory to a given location (such examples are: Gurkha(a jeep), tank, or limo). Map Landscapes(May not include spec-ops) *Balkans *Middle East *South America *China *Africa Enemies and Bosses *NPC Enemies Bonus Experience and Money A first-time bonus is given once a day (12:00 AM EST reset), after new missions have been released. The bonus gives around twice as much money and experience as you would normally get without it. This applies for all PvE missions, except Survival missions. You will know that the first time bonus is available when you see the 'NEW' sign next to a mission. If you have completed it for the day, it will say 'COMPLETE' instead, and you won't get the bonus. NOTE: Introduction Missions do not provide a Daily Bonus even when it is flagged as 'NEW'. NOTE: Also great to know this daily "bonus" does stack with boosters. So those 2 hour boosters that cost a significant amount less can be a lot more effective. Commander's Orders Completing side missions called 'Commander's Orders' during the PvE Mission will provide an additional 10% rewards bonus for each one completed at the end. You can check what they are by opening up the scoreboard (TAB default). Goals include getting knife kills, silenced weapons kills, pistol kills, various headshot kills, combo kills, slide kills, etc.